User blog:Osmarien/Tips On Salute Our Troops event
TIPS Here are some tips that may help you in the event: WHAT WEAPONS TO USE * Use the weapon that suits you best. It is not necessary to use the most powerful weapon in your inventory. * In large maps, use long range weapon. Even weapons like the Scoped Assault Rifle can be dominant against powerful close range weapon users. So choose your weapons wisely. * Use heavy weapons only in team matches. In FFA mode the slow mobility will make it difficult to collect medals. * Avoid using sniper rifles unless you are an expert in using sniper rifles. * In small maps, use either close range weapons or one shot kill weapon. WHAT GADGETS TO USE * Use Defensive Gadgets. * If you have the Cyber Ninja Breastplate then use the Stealth gadget to take out enemies by surprise. * Use Immunity Shield against powerful weapon users. * Use offensive gadgets only when necessary. * Use of Stun Grenades is recommended. * Use Trap Medals in FFA matches. MAIN TIPS Your top priority in any match should be collecting medals! The number of medals that you have collected in a match will decide your rank position in that match. TEAM VS. MODE: * To collect medals: Stay with the strongest member in your team and as soon as he kills someone, collect the medal before he does. This way you can collect your enemy's medal and your teammates medal as well (if he dies in a battle). '' *'Run in packs': ''Always stay close to one of your team members. Provide Back up to each other. '' *'Target the weakest': ''your priority is to collect medals. So killing tge weakest memebers of your opponent team will make this task easier. '' * '''Keep distance': Avoid going into your enemy team's territory because no matter how hard you try, if you do not have a powerful weapon then your enemies will kill you and collecting your medal will become easier for them. '' *''If you are planning to attack on your opponents team, then don't go alone. Act like a team and make sure that at least another player from your team is with yoand *''If you are in the enemy territory and you have killed enemies present near you then wait near a spawn point and kill your enemies as soon as they respawn.'' * Be Smart: If your team is losing and if you are not powerful enough to turn the tables, then quit the match and rejoin. IN FFA MODE: * REMEMBER, collecting medals is your top priority here. So, collect medal whenever possible. (Beware of the Trap Medals!) * Use the weapon and the tactic that suits you the best. * Check Weapon Guides if you need help with a specific weapon. * Use gadgets frequently if your objective is to finish in the 1st position. * Target the weakest enemies first. * If two (or more) players are fighting with each other, let them finish and when one of them is dead, quickly kill the another one (most likely he'll be injured) and collect both the medals. *Last but not the least, DO YOUR BEST AND DO NOT QUIT! If you have any question regarding the event feel free to ask us. BEST OF LUCK!!''' '' ''Credits to: '''Agent 4T7 Category:Blog posts